


I’ve Waited For You

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fate, Financial Struggles, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Random OCs - Freeform, Romance, Showki, Soulmate marks being vague, esteem issues, highschool seniors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Highschool and soulmates do not mix and yet Kihyun is in the thick of it. The names are usually somewhere hidden, other people can’t see them until the soulmates acknowledge one another. Problem is it’s usually their last name and first initial like Yoo K. Or Chae H. So that complicates everything right? But what if Kihyun figures it out immediately and does everything possible to hide it? What would a poor soul have to offer a rich one anyways.(AU: Soulmates in a high school setting. Kihyun realizes his soulmate is a rich boy and he feels like he’s the worst possible choice for his rich soulmate.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 61
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> COMING SOON.

_We have all heard there’s a special person out there just waiting for us. Someone who can fit us perfectly like a puzzle piece. They’re both challenging and uplifting. They make us see things from new points of view and make us better people. A soulmate if you will._

_But the thing is soulmates do exist. No one knows how the choices have been made, the criteria that some higher being developed. They just are. And people accept that. Because Fate is both a kind and cruel mistress. She gives you what you need even if it’s a really bad time. The rest is up to you. Your actions and decisions shaping your future._

_It just so happens in a bustling city full of life that the two soulmates made for each other will meet. Quite literally in Highschool. Senior year. Yoo Kihyun’s family moved from a small, sleepy town to the bustling city life. Kihyun’s Dad was finally transferred and would bring in more money. What the family desperately needed. They’d scraped by for years honestly. Kihyun isn’t exactly thrilled to spend Senior year away from his friends but there’s not much choice._

_Son Hyunwoo has lived in the city his whole life. He comes from a very well off family so he’s never wanted for anything. He has it all except the one thing he’s always wanted; true love. Sure his family and friends love him but romantically? Snakes in the grass if he’s honest. He can see through their charade a mile away. So he waits ever so patiently for his day to come._

_The chaos of Highschool makes the whole soulmate gig even harder to deal with. But with school comes friends and they’ll keep you afloat even if you feel like drowning. Kihyun doesn’t realize as he attends his new school that Fate has always been watching. Her humor is amazing as Kihyun wakes up on the first day of school with Son H. on his inner bicep, only for him to see.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, yay!

Moving sucked.

Going to a new school sucked.

It all sucked. 

But Kihyun was happy his Dad had a better position in the company he worked for. True it meant they had to move over the summer but Kihyun was mature enough to realize it was desperately needed. Of course the sleepy town he used to live in wasn’t very glamorous. Most people had labor intensive jobs and there was no such thing as designer clothes. Kihyun and his friends knew their families weren’t rich but they were all happy. Plus Kihyun inherited the gene from his Mom that made him meticulously take care of his things. 

None of this mattered of course to the moving. It was labor intensive and Kihyun was grumpy more often than not. A lot of it was anxiety. He was smart and he worked hard; but a new school meant all the kids he knew were no longer with him. He had zero friends now. The layout of the school would be different, the teachers. It was enough to stress Kihyun out. 

When his new school year started Kihyun was almost overwhelmed by the sheer amount of students there were. The school was pretty huge compared to his old one. People seemed to vary in social classes but Kihyun was wise enough to note the ones who looked like they were models. He watched the other students stare longingly at certain groups. It was both embarrassing and obnoxious. They were just fellow students right? Not that Kihyun even attempted to talk to them. Actually for the first couple of weeks he didn’t really chat with anyone. He had a reason to avoid, he had woke up with initials on his inner arm. After years. Son H. This can’t be a good thing so social outcast it was!

Until one day. 

Kihyun had been sitting in the lunch room with his earphones in. He wasn’t very hungry at the moment so he mostly worked on an essay while blocking out the noise. Until a headphone was yanked out of his ear. He blinked in confusion and peered at two boys who were sneering at him. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair before raising an eyebrow. “Look what we got here! A new kid.” One of the boys said with a smirk. Kihyun was about to retort when both boys went flying sideways from a shove. 

A cheerful looking male with ashy grey hair sat down by Kihyun and eyed the boys. “Buzz off.” He said while still smiling but something on his face made the two boys walk off muttering. He turned his enthusiastic gaze on Kihyun now. He was good looking, he blinked unevenly but that was almost endearing. “Hi I’m Lee Minhyuk! You are new right? I haven’t seen you” He spoke a mile a minute, “Have you made any friends yet? It’s probably hard. I’m your friend now.” He said all of this while nodding casually as he opened a bag of chips. Kihyun stared at him and realized he was waiting, “Oh-oh sorry. Yes I’m new, my name is Yoo Kihyun.” Minhyuk shook his hand enthusiastically now. 

“Do you like the school?” He asked while gobbling down chips as if starving. Kihyun raised a brow again but chuckled quietly. “It’s okay” He gestured around, “Bigger than my old one that’s for sure.” Minhyuk hummed at his words and gave him a sad smile. “I can’t imagine moving away from everyone I know.” Kihyun glanced away from him and shrugged. A second later a tray was loudly set down across from the two men before a male groaned in pain and sat his forehead on the table. Both males stared before Minhyuk sighed loudly, “Changkyunnie are you brooding again?” 

An auburn haired male with a strong nose peered at Minhyuk. “I’m not brooding I’m suffering.” His voice was remarkably deep and had Kihyun paying attention to him. Changkyun noticed his presence and looked at him, “Oh? Who is this?” He asked as he finally sat up more. “This is Kihyun, he’s new.” Minhyuk was happy once more at the question towards Kihyun and he began eating again. “I’m Im Changkyun, a junior.” He said while saluting Kihyun. Kihyun nodded politely at him, “Yoo Kihyun.” He smiled in a friendly way, hopefully, and watched as the younger male began digging in to his food happily. The two males began discussing some teacher as Kihyun began peering around. His eyes finally landed on a tall, handsome male with light brown hair and plump lips. 

“That’s Chae Hyungwon.” Kihyun startled a little when Minhyuk squished himself against him and spoke. “He’s good looking right? He models in his free time.” Kihyun glanced at Changkyun who was nodding at Minhyuk’s words. “See that guy built like a Greek god? That’s his soulmate” Kihyun felt his eyes widen just slightly, “Shin Hoseok.” Soulmate? They knew already? It must have been his questioning look as Minhyuk spoke again, “They found out two years ago and have been inseparable ever since.” Minhyuk sighed dreamily while Changkyun snorted. Hoseok was definitely built, his muscles looked huge. He was broad compared to his lean boyfriend. Both were handsome but Hoseok looked way more approachable with his happy smile. 

Kihyun was so busy mulling over the thought of having a soulmate in Highschool that it took movement in his peripherals to have him glancing over again. A tall, black haired male had walked up to Hyungwon and Hoseok. His hair was messy and his cheeks round as he smiled but his lips looked really plush. He was tan and had broad shoulders under his uniform. Even his biceps strained the uniform jacket’s sleeves. Kihyun felt his cheeks get warm and he cleared his throat. “Who is that?” Why did you ask Kihyun! Minhyuk looked over in the same direction, “Oh? Son Hyunwoo. Swim team captain and thirsted over by the whole school.” He responded. 

Kihyun choked on his own saliva and coughed. He realized both Changkyun and Minhyuk were looking at him curiously. There was no way he’d mention the initials on his arm. Not at all. What were the chances? “Sorry throats a bit dry.” He said stupidly and saw Changkyun peer unbelieving at him but Minhyuk just laughed. “We just became friends try not to die!” Minhyuk said with a nudge and Kihyun forced a laugh out. He would have preferred to disappear. There had to be other guys with similar names right? Why would that ridiculously handsome one be his soulmate? Kihyun looked down at himself with a frown. He wasn’t bad looking but that guy was way out of his league. And he had a suspicion that he probably never struggled with money in his life. 

Kihyun massaged his temple for a moment before letting his eyes wander over again to the table Hyunwoo was at. He startled hard when his eyes actually met with Hyunwoo’s who was peering back at him. Kihyun was frozen out of embarrassment and after a mental battle he managed to tear his eyes away to look at Changkyun. While Minhyuk was oblivious to his plight the younger male seemed to be watching Kihyun carefully. However he didn’t say anything simply cocked his head to the side before returning to his food. Thank god for that. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun was almost ecstatic when the day had ended. He’d exchanged numbers with his friends at lunch and all but ran to his locker as soon as his last class ended. He really wanted to get home and call his friends from his old school. They didn’t know who Son Hyunwoo was anyways so they were safe to tell. He opened his locker quickly and began putting stuff away that he wouldn’t need until tomorrow. He thought he was home free until Minhyuk popped up out of nowhere and scared Kihyun. His arm full of books was now empty as they all hit the floor when he jumped. “Oops.” Minhyuk said sheepishly but his reddening face kept Kihyun from drop kicking him. 

They both squatted down and began gathering the mess of books up. “Sorry Kihyun.” Minhyuk muttered and Kihyun finally smiled at him. “It’s alright Min.” He responded and he swore Minhyuk’s eyes became bright. “Min? Can I call you Ki? Or Kihyunnie?” Kihyun had to blink against the sudden questions. “Uh...whatever is fine?” He responded not knowing really how to react. “Minnie are you claiming the new kid already?” A loud voice called out getting closer. Minhyuk and Kihyun both looked behind themselves at the voice and Kihyun fought the urge to run. Sauntering towards them was a male with blue hair and sharp eyes. The grin on his face was the only friendly looking aspect about him currently. Not necessarily a bad thing but the person walking with him was. Hyunwoo strolled alongside the male with his bag over one shoulder and their eyes connected immediately. 

Kihyun looked back at his books trying to grab them faster as Minhyuk laughed loudly, “Joohoney are you afraid I’m replacing you?” Minhyuk’s playful purr had Kihyun sneaking a glance at the blue haired guy, Jooheon, and he was surprised to see the male blushing. Hyunwoo looked away but the grin on his face was obvious by how round his cheeks got. “Anyways this is Yoo Kihyun.” Minhyuk was speaking against causing all the eyes to look at him now. He awkwardly brushed his pants off after putting the last book in his locker before closing it. He turned and politely bowed at the two male students. “Yo I’m Lee Jooheon.” The blue haired male said with a smirk. “Don’t pay attention to him he’s a big sweetheart.” Minhyuk said before pinching Jooheon’s cheek. The two males swatted at each other now as Hyunwoo stepped closer. 

He sighed at the two play fighting men and looked back at Kihyun. Kihyun hoped desperately he wasn’t blushing. “Hello Yoo Kihyun, welcome to our school” Damn Hyunwoo’s voice was pleasant to listen to even if he was hard to read, “I’m Son Hyunwoo.” The tall male bowed politely at Kihyun who nodded at him in silence. They shared another few seconds of staring before Hyunwoo must have realized what he was doing. “Er Jooheon and I have to get to practice now.” He smiled brightly at Kihyun and Minhyuk who had appeared again. Both of them bowed at the two as the males walked off together and Kihyun sighed. He felt a hand pat his head affectionately, “I know, Hyunwoo is hot.” He sighed dramatically which made Kihyun roll his eyes. 

The problem was not because he was hot. Kihyun ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. “He’s not bad looking.” He muttered and Minhyuk nudged him with a laugh. “Bad looking.” He repeated and seemed amused. “I think Jooheon is pretty cute.” Minhyuk replied and Kihyun looked at him. “Huh” Kihyun said with a smile, “Makes sense.” He grabbed his bag again and started off towards the doors to their school. Minhyuk trailed behind him demanding an explanation for Kihyun’s remark. 

They were walking side by side to a bus stop when Kihyun suddenly thought of something. “What kind of people does Hyunwoo date?” He could feel Minhyuk’s gaze on him. Studying him hard before deciding to answer, “Honestly? I’m not sure. He hasn’t dated anyone since freshman year.” The cheerful male shrugged at Kihyun’s questioning face. That long? Hyunwoo didn’t look like a snobby type but maybe no one was interesting enough? Was he too good for them? Kihyun chewed on his lip as a feeling in his stomach told him that wasn’t the reason. Both males stayed quiet as they approached the bus stop, both equally lost in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun can’t escape fate apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow building so their interactions make sense x3

Even in his dreams.

HIS DREAMS.

There was a warm voice. It brought a sense of calm like a nice sunny day. One that wasn’t too hot. Where you could sit outside and listen to the world or watch it happily. And that voice was starting to sound familiar. It was starting to sound a lot like Hyunwoo’s. Kihyun didn’t really chit chat with him but he’d pick up his voice immediately even in a crowded hallway. It made him burn red and flee to the nearest quiet corner. Did Hyunwoo suffer from the same thing? Was he suddenly drawn to Kihyun in some way? 

He wanted to ask someone, anyone, but he didn’t want to admit too much. So he just tried his best to ignore it. Luckily Minhyuk was loud company and enthusiastic for everything. Kihyun wondered if the male ever felt burnt out. He was so cheerful and it seemed like everyone spoke to him. Kihyun made a mental note to keep an eye on him. Changkyun was mysterious to a certain extent. He seemed a lot more serious with school and barely interested in anything romantic. But he’d also have moments of immaturity which made him amusing company. 

Kihyun and Minhyuk were strolling around the school track during gym class. Their teacher was distracted by other students goofing off so the two boys could rest. “Hey you want to come over this weekend?” Minhyuk asked as they both kept pace with each other. Kihyun felt a nervous energy in his stomach now but he also felt weirdly happy, “Sure if your parents don’t mind.” He replied with a smile. Minhyuk waved a hand at him, “Nah they don’t care.” They both continued walking until Kihyun was nudged quickly by Minhyuk. He casually pointed somewhere and Kihyun’s eyes followed it to see Hyunwoo. He was wearing gym clothes but had been sweating so his shirt clung to his torso. 

He jogged up to Hoseok who was equally sweaty and carrying a football. Kihyun felt his mouth go dry and while he desperately wished he could stop staring he also definitely did not want to look away. As if by an invisible magnet Hyunwoo’s eyes gazed slowly over in to Kihyun’s direction. It felt like a strange current passed back and forth between them as they looked at one another. Did he have initials too? Did they look like Kihyun’s? If they did it was silly. Their lives were so different, Kihyun knew nothing of his world. He could only imagine what Hyunwoo’s parents would think. He felt the sharp tug of sadness in his chest at the idea of looking like a charity case. 

No they couldn’t be soulmates; because to Kihyun that was just cruel. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun had returned from the showers after gym class still feeling funny. He blamed the sun. Well Minhyuk had blamed the sun and Kihyun had no excuse prepared so he went with it. He fluffed his damp, dark brown hair once after pulling his pants back on. He could hear Minhyuk nearby cackling with a few other students as they dressed. Kihyun smiled up himself at how friendly the other was. He had just pulled on his white button up shirt that was part of his uniform when the locker near him opened. His fingers paused midway on buttoning and he looked over. 

He felt his mind blank out at the sight of a fit, tan chest that was on display as the person was also in the middle of dressing. It didn’t take him long to realize the broad shoulder male shrugging in to a shirt was Hyunwoo. Kihyun fumbled with his buttons and cursed mentally for staring again. “Hey Kihyun, how’s school treating you?” Suddenly the warm voice in his dreams was right beside him speaking. A smile on his face as he asked Kihyun a question. Kihyun felt his face turn red and thanked heaven he finished buttoning his shirt up. He pulled his jacket on quickly before answering, “It’s not bad, I still get lost sometimes though.” He replied laughing sheepishly as he did. Seriously the school was way too big. 

He heard Hyunwoo chuckle with him and he found himself looking over at the taller male again. His brows were furrowed and he was trying to get his tie on right but fumbled over it. Don’t do it Kihyun don’t- “Do you need help?” Kihyun asked while mentally shrieking at himself. He saw Hyunwoo pause before rubbing at his nape in embarrassment. “If it won’t make you late.” He replied with an embarrassed smile. Kihyun saw the pink blush on the other man’s face which totally didn’t help. He went for a comforting smile as he stepped closer to Hyunwoo and cursed his shorter height. He felt his heart stutter when Hyunwoo leaned farther down to make it easier. This was fine it was fine. Kihyun concentrated on the fabric under his fingers and gave himself a mental pat. 

Until he just finished tightening it and made the stupid mistake of glancing up in to Hyunwoo’s face. They both seemed frozen in time now, an electric spark flying between them. Kihyun’s fingers gripped Hyunwoo’s tie until he realized what he was doing and let go. He could see different emotions cross Hyunwoo’s face; fear and bewilderment being the main ones. And then he looked curious about the whole thing. Kihyun could feel a question forming on Hyunwoo’s tongue until a loud voice called out for the taller male. Cheerful Hoseok waved at him and walked over to the two. Kihyun looked down now and felt the magnetic pull break when he did. He grabbed his bag off the ground and saw Hyunwoo look at him again as if he wanted to say something, so Kihyun very quickly escaped the locker room. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun was grateful, truly, that he had made friends. But he also regretted it because said friends noticed his red face and pestered him. “Ki are you okay?” Minhyuk asked while sipping milk. He was seated across from Kihyun at a lunch table while Changkyun sat by Kihyun scarfing down food. “Huh?” He’d gone back to replay the tan chest in his mind and missed the question. Minhyuk raised an eyebrow at him now before grinning, “Ooh Ki do you like someone?” He cocked his head to the side while asking. Kihyun had to refrain from choking on his milk or choking Minhyuk. “What no, I’m just thinking about my biology test next period.” He sniffed as if offended and Minhyuk gave him a look that said he didn’t believe him. Changkyun hummed in amusement but kept eating. “Slow down.” Kihyun nudged him and the younger male rolled his eyes but slowed his inhaling. 

Kihyun want back to daydreaming when a line of blue appeared in his peripherals before Jooheon noisily sat down by Minhyuk. Jooheon smiled at Changkyun and Kihyun before Minhyuk threw an arm around his shoulders. “Honeybee!” He yelled loudly causing Jooheon to turn bright red. “Hey Minnie.” He muttered in reply and Kihyun noticed he looked uncomfortable. “Uh do you think I could talk to you alone?” Jooheon spoke before Kihyun could ask about his tense shoulders and was startled enough to not tease them. Minhyuk went from playful to mildly concerned and nodded fast, “Of course.” He glanced at Kihyun who grabbed Changkyun to pull him up out of his chair. “Let’s take a walk!” Kihyun said overly cheerful as Changkyun protested loudly. 

The two students ended up loitering in the hallway; both missing their food and yet hoping the whole ordeal had a good outcome. Kihyun noticed Changkyun had put headphones in and was nodding along to the music. He smiled at the sight before leaning his head back against the wall they were leaning on. The chatter of students around them was white noise and Kihyun tried to drift off to a zen place. It worked for a minute or so until he got a tingly feeling up his spine and the sensation of being watched. He opened his eyes and looked around casually until he noticed Hyungwon and Hyunwoo. They were at Hyungwon’s locker who was talking animatedly to Hyunwoo. But Hyunwoo was looking at Kihyun. He wasn’t sure if Hyunwoo realized he noticed because the taller male was still looking. 

And the look he had made Kihyun both nervous with a dash of exhilarated. His face spoke of longing. Kihyun wasn’t sure what to do with that information.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ;-(

Hyunwoo had a good life. He really did. His parents were supportive of his goals and he had a huge, comfy bed. 

He had never gone hungry and he had never been without heating. The water always ran and the electricity was never turned off. He’d never really gone without. 

Except love. That was the one thing he couldn’t grasp. Money couldn’t really buy it and studying couldn’t help him find it. Now he knew the love from his parents and he knew the platonic love from his friends. But the love he dreamed of was full of passion. Filled with lust and caring. The one person who understood you and supported you. Love that was a safe place for him to breakdown and be patched up again. A love he’d protect with all his might, his soulmate. 

It started when his mother would talk about soulmates. She’d tell Hyunwoo how she had met his father and how they just knew. The dates and stupid fights. Getting married and being blessed with a son. Everything had sounded like a fairytale when he was younger. But he wasn’t naive so he knew it was all more complicated than that. For the longest time he didn’t have his soulmate’s initials anywhere. So he dated here and there trying to see if maybe that person would trigger it. Then he’d know. After awhile it became tiring. And he got older. He had decided that he wouldn’t date anymore. It wasn’t working anyways and he felt little spark with the people around him. 

Maybe his soulmate would find him?

—————————————————————

When he had spent his Summer training with his swim team and running around with his friends it had never occurred to him he’d finally see the initials. His summer was great, he spent a lot of time outside. He worked out with Hoseok but not nearly as much as the other did. He felt good and he looked good. He was excited for the new school year; he was confident like always. So when he woke up and showered everything was normal. He brushed his teeth half asleep with his underwear on and then he saw it. 

Yoo K.

Right on his left hip bone. Small, neat printing. He almost choked on the toothpaste. He was ecstatic. A little confused at why suddenly he had the initials but he easily went with the flow. This was good right? He was going to find his soulmate. He was dedicated and when he put his mind to it he never gave up. He kept the initials to himself though. They were like his secret treasure and even if he was the only one able to see them currently that didn’t mean he wanted to tell anyone what they said. He was content keeping them close to his heart. 

It wasn’t long after the school year started that a new kid got his attention. Nothing out of the ordinary at first; he was currently surviving Minhyuk’s exciting personality so there wasn’t anything weird persay. He had glanced once in the guy’s direction and he swore he felt a tingle going through his limbs. His two friends, soulmates, were discussing something that Hyunwoo couldn’t pay attention too. “Hey” He spoke up causing the two males to peer at him, “Whose that guy Minhyuk is with?” He hoped that question case out casual. Hoseok peered over with his trademark happy smile and Hyungwon studied Hyunwoo with a sleepy look. “Oh? Uh let me think..” Hoseok furrowed his brows before snapping his fingers, “Yoo Kihyun! Yeah that’s his name. I have Math with him.” 

Hyunwoo sucked in a breath and stared at the new kid. Hoseok was chattering on about how smart the other was but it was all white noise now. He was beautiful. His sharp features with his dark brown hair. His smile made dimples appear on the tops of his cheeks and his eyes would be crescents. He was pale compared to Hyunwoo and from his stature he looked like he might be shorter than him too. Hyunwoo’s shoulders were broader compared to Kihyun’s too. Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun. It was like everything clicked in to focus. Hyunwoo was completely sure that was his soulmate. His heart beat like crazy at the thought. And suddenly as if Fate had pushed him Kihyun turned slowly to look in his direction. 

Their eyes met and he felt a pull. He felt adrenaline rush through his veins and bursts of energy under his skin. That was definitely his soulmate. 

—————————————————————

What was strange, Hyunwoo discovered, was that Kihyun had never really approached him. Sure they’d been introduced thanks to Jooheon’s gigantic crush on Minhyuk who had claimed Kihyun as a friend but honestly the guy looked petrified. Of course he was probably overwhelmed by being somewhere totally new. Even with Minhyuk around it was probably daunting to the other. Hyunwoo wanted to hug him. As soon as the male started speaking he had to remind himself of social decorum. He was shorter than Hyunwoo, perfect hugging height. But no he resisted. Barely. 

Even when they had Gym together he resisted doing anything out of the ordinary. Though when a different student teased Kihyun he definitely contemplated drop kicking the guy. If Hoseok noticed a change he kept it to himself and they continued tossing a football to each other. It was almost comforting when he felt the gentle tingles race down his back and spread to his fingers. He knew what it meant. Each time it happened he knew Kihyun was looking at him. He must have felt something, his eyes always seemed to pour emotion out whenever they looked at one another. It felt like there was a rope pulling at them, trying to urge them closer. But Kihyun never came. He just looked. 

Hyunwoo had finally given himself away as being up to something when he very politely asked Hoseok to sort of borrow his gym locker. The look his best friend gave him was very knowing but he didn’t question him. Yet. He was probably going to wait until Hyungwon was around. The swap was easy as they timed exchanging their stuff while everyone had showered. Hyunwoo had planned it well that it was natural looking when he opened the locker, after reminding himself how absolutely creepy it was to stare at someone in a locker room. They even had a very short conversation! Just them! His voice was like music and his lisp was adorable. Hyunwoo was so happy he struggled to tie his own tie. So embarrassing. 

And then more magic. Kihyun offered to help. Yoo Kihyun. They were in such close proximity that Hyunwoo could count his freckles. It felt like they were the only two people in the world. The energy buzzing between them so startling that even Kihyun was swept away by it. This was it. He was going to ask Kihyun to talk to him or study or do anything. He was going to ease him in to being his soulmate as he seemed so skittish. Perfect! 

Except Hoseok did not get that memo and ruined everything with his incredibly friendly and sociable personality. Hyunwoo could have strangled him. 

—————————————————————

How frustrating. Truly frustrating that Hyunwoo had made zero progress. He mourned his failed efforts as he sipped on a can of soda Hoseok had given him. It was no use, he was so awkward and wasn’t as outgoing as his own friends. Of course he’d struggle trying to get a soulmate to notice him that looked frightened by him. Or the feelings he brought forth. Maybe he had been wrong? Maybe it wasn’t Yoo Kihyun. But just the thought made his chest hurt. No he was definitely the right one. Just apparently he had landed himself a giant, awkward soulmate. Hyunwoo face palmed. 

It was when he was with Hyungwon who was incredibly excited about a photo shoot coming up that he got to see Kihyun again. This time Hyunwoo gave up on trying to be covert. His body had turned on autopilot and all reasoning had flown away. Kihyun looked perfect to him. Leaning against a wall with Changkyun by him. His sharp nose and jaw standing out whenever his head shifted. Hyunwoo felt the brush of tingles down his back. His heart ached at his inability to approach his own soulmate. Was it him? Did Kihyun not like him? Was he not attractive? It was frustrating and he wanted answers. 

He knew Kihyun saw him. He could feel the pull. Except this time he wouldn’t let him run off. Kihyun had excused himself from standing with Changkyun and had hurried away. Hyunwoo patted Hyungwon’s shoulder and jogged off. Ignoring the calls from the taller male who was probably confused by his sudden departure. He jogged quickly down the halls trying to spot the shorter male. It took him a minute and he spotted him. He was sitting against his own locker seeming to be lost in thought. Perfect. 

Hyunwoo brushed through his black hair once and casually strolled over to Kihyun. The shorter male didn’t notice him yet so Hyunwoo cleared his throat, “Hey Kihyun.” He smiled cheerfully and watched as Kihyun’s wide eyes looked at him. There was a barrage of emotions on his face and Hyunwoo took the opportunity to sit down by him. “Hey-hey Hyunwoo.” He stumbled out. “Why are you sitting in the hall? Do you feel okay?” Hyunwoo asked curiously even though he was pretty sure it was because he was running away from him. “Ah well Jooheon and Minhyuk are having a private chat so I’m giving them..uh..space?” He watched Kihyun scratch at his nape with a blush. 

He was going to give Jooheon snacks forever. “Why are you out here?” Kihyun’s voice brought him back to the present and he realized it probably looked strange that he wasn’t chowing down with Hoseok. “I had a big breakfast so I figured I should exercise a little.” He smiled at Kihyun whose ears had turned red while Hyunwoo looked at him. The shorter male nodded in acceptance of his excuse and silence reigned. They were so close that Hyunwoo could shift and their legs would touch. He caught a faint whiff of cologne from Kihyun and wanted to inhale the air like a greedy bastard. But explaining that would be a nightmare. “Did you know Jooheon is having a party?” Hyunwoo blurted out without thinking. 

“No” Kihyun looked away from him now and peered down the hall, “Maybe he’s inviting Minhyuk?” He could see Kihyun chewing on his bottom lip in thought and Hyunwoo smiled. “He likes Minhyuk” Hyunwoo replied and felt guilty exposing that secret but it perked Kihyun up, “He probably wants him to be his date.” Hyunwoo leaned his head back against the lockers and could feel Kihyun staring at him. “Oh you know I think Minnie likes him too!” Kihyun’s voice was full of excitement and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but look at him. Their eyes connected as Kihyun had turned more to face him and Hyunwoo swore the shorter male was closer. So pretty. Hyunwoo wondered if it was supposed to feel like this; like suffocating and breathing all at once. 

He smiled softly at Kihyun whose face had turned red, “I think Jooheonnie likes Minhyuk too.” Even though Kihyun was red he actually smiled brightly at Hyunwoo. “Will you go?” Hyunwoo asked him after Kihyun had gotten comfortable again. He saw the hesitation written all over the male’s body. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked? Kihyun seemed to be struggling before he finally responded, “Maybe. If Minhyuk needs me too or something.” His face was still red and he shifted while glancing away. Hyunwoo raised a brow but still smiled at him, “Ah well he invited me” He said calmly as he stood to stretch for a second before glancing down at Kihyun, “So I hope you go.”

And with that Hyunwoo waved at him before casually walking off as if this was just a random meeting. Nevermind that his heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and he was starting to sweat. It didn’t help that he could feel Kihyun’s gaze boring in to his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun should learn to stay home.

Kihyun appeared to be having a lot of firsts lately. Moving away from his home town, going to a new school with new people, and apparently getting invited to a party by his most likely soulmate. 

It was exhausting. 

And that was how he found himself at Minhyuk’s house after school on a Friday. He had kept Hyunwoo’s comment to himself but it replayed over and over in his head. He had looked at it from every angle. Picked apart each word, each gesture. And he still had no idea what had just happened. He could also be forcing himself to be oblivious but that would require more energy to understand so he decided to just not. But now he knew he’d have to face some sort of music, some sort of interaction he probably wouldn’t be ready for. And Minhyuk was completely oblivious to his struggles as he threw outfit after outfit at Kihyun. Apparently Jooheon really, really wanted Minhyuk there. Cute. 

He should have known when Minhyuk came at him with giant, sad puppy eyes that he would be tricked in to going. He sat on Minhyuk’s bed periodically removing stray clothing off his head as the grey haired male frantically tried on everything he owned. “Okay how does this look?” Minhyuk’s panicked voice had Kihyun glancing up. The taller male had on a black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. He ran a hand through his hair anxiously while Kihyun studied him. “I think that’s perfect.” He smiled his blinding smile at Minhyuk who nodded quickly before eyeing him. “Is that how you’re going?” He gestured at Kihyun’s long sleeve grey shirt and light jeans. Kihyun blinked a few times, “Uh...yes?” Minhyuk shook his head and clicked his tongue, “You’re cute but we’re going to make you cuter.” 

Kihyun should have ran off but alas Minhyuk was blocking the door. He sat with a pout on his face as Minhyuk styled his hair and managed to apply a very thin amount of eyeliner. He tried to get near him with a lip stain and almost got bit so Minhyuk just muttered something before leaving him be. They finally finished primping after an hour which was mostly spent by Kihyun watching Minhyuk. Once the grey haired male was satisfied they left the house to head to Jooheon’s. You’d think Kihyun would be the nervous one but Minhyuk was almost vibrating with nervous energy. “Hey it’ll be fine.” He tried soothing the male but it didn’t seem to help. Oh well. Their bus ride seemed to last only a few seconds before they were staring at Jooheon’s House. 

Kihyun side eyed Minhyuk who looked like he was giving himself an internal pep talk. “How many people are here?” Kihyun opted for distraction. He could see the grey haired male thinking, “I’m not sure probably a lot!” He grinned at Kihyun before dragging the shorter male to the front door and inside. They both paused at the sight of a lot of students mingling. Rap music was playing from somewhere and Kihyun could hear the loud voices of boys horsing around in the kitchen. He was suddenly crushed in a hug by Minhyuk who hissed in his ear, “Oh my god he looks so good!” He wheezed and tried to peer around as Minhyuk clung to him. “Where? Where am I looking?” He felt his body being shuffled slightly until he could see a flash of blue hair before he saw Jooheon. “Wow his pants are tight.” Kihyun said and was jostled by Minhyuk. 

“Go talk to him.” Kihyun managed to free himself from Minhyuk’s panicked hugging and fixed his hair. “He invited you so he wants to see you.” Kihyun offered a reassuring smile at Minhyuk’s hesitation. “Are you coming with me?” Minhyuk gave his best puppy dog eyes but Kihyun just huffed. “Min he wants to see you not me, go have alone time or whatever.” He waved the grey haired male away now. Sure he was suddenly standing alone but he felt happy that his friend was getting the chance to flirt with Jooheon. Or whatever it was that he was doing. Kihyun smiled fondly to himself before weaving his way in to the kitchen. There was a bunch of swim team guys in there devouring bags of snacks. Kihyun felt like a deer in the headlights for a moment before he shuffled quietly by to get water. 

“Hey Kihyun!”

His name being called made him choke on water but he calmed himself enough to turn around. Wiping at his lips he saw a muscular form before it squeezed him in a bone crushing hug. “Can’t-...breathe!” He wheezed as Hoseok hugged him while laughing happily. His blushing cheeks gave away that he was probably just a little tipsy. The sound of skin hitting skin made Hoseok release the smaller male with a whine. Kihyun inhaled air quickly while patting at his own chest before looking around. His eyes saw jean clad legs in front of him hugging some very nice thighs before traveling up over a fit torso until he met the warm eyes of someone familiar. Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun completely oblivious to the panic inside the shorter male’s chest. Kihyun could feel the tingly feeling spreading throughout as well as his stomach knotting up from anxiety. There was no way Hyunwoo didn’t feel the magnetic pull and that freaked Kihyun out. 

However the cheerful smile remained on Hyunwoo’s face as he spoke, “Sorry he gets really affectionate when he drinks.” He side eyed Hoseok who looked like a kicked puppy before warm eyes settled on Kihyun again. “That’s uh-that’s okay I was just surprised.” How red was his face right now? Was it a million degrees in this kitchen? Even though there was noises going on around them Kihyun felt the world was muffled as he peered back at Hyunwoo. The taller male was hard to read usually but he looked happy upon further inspection. “Do you want a drink?” Hyunwoo’s voice broke him out of his internal panic and he shook his head quickly. “No I’m okay” He replied, “I might need one if I get crushed in another surprise hug though.” He laughed at his own comment even if it was partially true. “Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on you.” Hyunwoo replied happily and Kihyun wished he had agreed to the drink. Mostly so he could escape the hot kitchen and have a meltdown. 

Hoseok’s loud whine got both their attention as they peered at the muscular male who was pouting. “Ssstop flirting! I miss my Wonnie.” Hoseok looked pitiful and Hyunwoo whacked him again with a hiss. “Is he not here?” Kihyun asked tentatively and Hoseok suddenly hugged on to him again. “Noooo he couldn’t come!” It was almost cute how sad Hoseok seemed to be so Kihyun surprised everyone by patting him on the head. “Aw you must miss him a lot.” He kept patting Hoseok who was nodding before Hyunwoo grabbed Hoseok’s ear to pull him away. Kihyun blinked in confusion again at the sudden disappearance of the two men before clearing his throat and leaving the kitchen. There was still a lot of people and Kihyun thought he might have spied Changkyun. But where was Minhyuk? 

He peered around while weaving between people. It took him a few minutes but he discovered the two men out front instead of in the living room. Kihyun was going to call out but after peering closer he realized they were holding hands while talking. He felt elated and yet suddenly sad at the sight. They were perfect for one another, why couldn’t Kihyun be perfect for his soul mate too? He sighed quietly and leaned against the wall by the front door. It wasn’t Minhyuk’s fault but Kihyun suddenly felt lonely and anxious. He could see people glancing at him every now and again which wasn’t helping. Kihyun dug his cellphone out when someone leaned against the wall by him with a tired sigh. He peeked over and was startled by Hyunwoo standing there. The taller male finally looked at him with a soft smile, “Hoseokkie is calling Won from the bathroom.” He rolled his eyes but his smile remained. 

Kihyun grinned and leaned his head back once more. “Are you alright?” Hyunwoo’s voice spoke up again and Kihyun felt a weird warmth at the sound of his quiet voice. “Hm? Yeah just felt...weird I guess?” He replied thoughtfully while peering around. Hyunwoo stayed silent for a moment and Kihyun wondered if he seemed like an idiot for his response. That is until Hyunwoo stepped forward and turned to efficiently block Kihyun from everyone’s view. The shorter male stared at Hyunwoo with giant eyes now, mouth opening and closing on words he couldn’t get out. Hyunwoo’s eye smile was on full effect towards Kihyun, “Does this help?” If Kihyun was right then Hyunwoo was definitely teasing him now. Kihyun crossed his arms and made a hmph sound but he smiled a second later. 

He glanced away and back when he realized how close Hyunwoo actually was. The taller male seemed to be studying his features carefully and Kihyun felt that tingly feeling all the way down to his toes. There was no way that Hyunwoo couldn’t feel the pull between them. As if the universe was trying hard to push them together. Kihyun didn’t feel it with anyone else and his skin was warm where the initials where. His panic was in full force but he couldn’t think of a way to escape the situation as his brain fizzled out the moment he smelled Hyunwoo’s pleasant cologne. “Do you feel it?” Hyunwoo quietly asked Kihyun a question he didn’t want to answer. He swallowed heavily and raised a brow, “Feel what?” His response was careful but as nonchalant as he was capable of being. 

Hyunwoo hummed for a second before placing a palm gently against the wall by Kihyun’s head so he could lean forward by an inch. “I feel drawn to you.” Kihyun blinked up at Hyunwoo again and wondered if the male knew what he was talking about. Obviously he had to have drank with Hoseok right? “Um well we’re-we’re friends right? Sort of? Makes sense.” Kihyun chuckled uneasily and rubbed at his nape. His eyes avoided looking at the hand near his head. Hyunwoo remained quiet again and looked at Kihyun, “It’s something stronger” He spoke quietly still, “I think you feel it too.” Kihyun’s heart was hammering so hard in his chest he wanted to just tuck and roll out of a window. This couldn’t be happening right now. Here was Hyunwoo wearing obvious designer, name brand clothes standing in front of Kihyun who had owned the jeans he was wearing for years. And they definitely weren’t name brand. 

He felt a bubble of frustration welling up in his chest and he scoffed at Hyunwoo’s remarks. His eyes looked to the side as if he expected an angel to appear and save him from himself. “You know nothing about me” Kihyun responded in a cold voice, “Why do you think you can say how I feel?” His sharp eyes found Hyunwoo’s again and they stared at one another in silence. The tension was suffocating and Kihyun saw a barrage of emotions on Hyunwoo’s face. “Listen I’ll just forget you said anything okay?” Kihyun needed that tension to go away, “I’m going to head home.” He ducked under Hyunwoo’s arm quickly. Hoping he’d make a clean get away. He felt a hand gently grab his wrist before stroking over it with a thumb, “I don’t need you to forget for me. I don’t regret what I said.” Hyunwoo’s voice was still so gentle it was maddening. Kihyun stood rooted to the spot now and waited. “I can feel it. I can feel you and I know you can feel me too.” Hyunwoo’s voice was as patient as ever even if Kihyun was internally screaming. 

“Let go.” Kihyun forced the words out as he bit his bottom lip. For a moment he thought Hyunwoo didn’t hear him but after one last stroke of a thumb he felt the warmth around his wrist disappear. He repeated the mantra of don’t look back over and over in his head as he opened the front door. The noise and people drowned out his thoughts as he carefully picked his way through the darkness. Avoiding the two males holding hands and laughing. Dodging a couple making out by a tree. He swallowed down the guilt and anxiety he suddenly felt as his feet took him quickly down the sidewalk. Hyunwoo would understand. He’d realize Kihyun couldn’t be his soul mate with how he acted and he’d fine his real one. That was all. Kihyun bit harder on his lip as he hated his own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to suffer than to go camping?

Kihyun had felt kind of guilty with the way he sort of ran out of the party that weekend. Truthfully he was scared but his pride wouldn’t let him explain that to Hyunwoo. Because he wasn’t his soulmate! He had no idea why the taller male seemed so sure of feelings and whatnot. Honestly the man was stubborn as a bull by the look of it. And then Kihyun had to make up a lie to Minhyuk who had freaked out thinking something had happened to Kihyun. 

His track record wasn’t looking too good. 

This is why he shouldn’t have been surprised that more was in store for him. He was currently minding his own business at a lunch table when he was squashed on both sides by Minhyuk and Changkyun. “What’s going on?” Kihyun wheezed out. Changkyun peered innocently at him and Minhyuk grinned, “What ever do you mean?” He scooted even more against Kihyun who was definitely suspicious of their actions. “You’re up to something” Kihyun replied, “And you probably roped poor Changkyunnie in to it too!” He heard Minhyuk make an offended noise at the accusation. “What! He volunteered-“ Minhyuk froze and slapped a hand against his own forehead while groaning. 

“So what is it?” Kihyun smirked while Changkyun laughed loudly beside him. “Welllllll” Minhyuk began, “We’re going camping this weekend and we want you to come.” He turned his puppy eyes on Kihyun who raised a brow. “Changkyun will be there!” Minhyuk replied enthusiastically. Kihyun waited a second while staring at Minhyuk who shifted uncomfortably, “Joohoney will be there too.” He was chewing on his lip now and Kihyun narrowed his eyes at him. “Alright Hyungwon, Hoseok, and Hyunwoo are also coming” Minhyuk made a grumpy face, “Happy?” Kihyun felt a small wave of panic go through his body at Minhyuk’s reply. Hyunwoo?! He shifted slightly, “Ah I’m not sure I can-“ He began muttering when he felt himself poked by Changkyun. 

“Come on Ki it’s going to be fun!” Changkyun smiled big at Kihyun who still looked unconvinced. “Ki you have to go!” Minhyuk whines and pouted. The male in question shifted again while looking back and forth at the two pouting males. “Come ooonn you’re my best friend you have to go!” Minhyuk whined once more as Changkyun gasped dramatically. “I thought I was your best friend!” He said with a fake offended voice. “You both are and I want to go camping with both of you” Minhyuk’s pout got even more intense now, “Pleeaaaasseee?” Kihyun had a feeling that Minhyuk was never going to let it go if he said no so he sighed. “Alright. I guess I should make sure you don’t starve to death.” He massaged a temple when Minhyuk squealed and hugged him tightly. 

He hoped they’d survive the weekend unscathed. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun stared at Minhyuk. 

He stared at him and contemplated a lot of murder. 

They had to leave bright and early for the campsite. Bright and early wasn’t a problem but Kihyun had been up half the night stressing. His parents were super excited he’d made such nice friends so they made sure he was up on time. He had packed his backpack very neatly as he always did but was also somehow carrying bags full of snacks. His parents were very enthusiastic. But the murderous thoughts coming from him wasn’t because of the food or lack of sleep. Oh no. It was because there was three tents and Minhyuk still looked mighty guilty. Which meant Minhyuk had withheld something from Kihyun and it was probably important information that would effect his sanity.

His brooding was interrupted by the sound of someone breaking wood. He sat his backpack down for a second and glanced around to find the source of the noise. Hyunwoo was holding a hatchet in one hand while picking up large chunks of wood to break them in half. He had removed his coat and just wore his t-shirt with jeans. Kihyun’s eyes almost bulged out of his head at the sight of his muscles in his shirt and it took Changkyun bumping him to realize he was staring. He awkwardly cleared his throat which got Hyunwoo’s attention. The taller male stood up straight and looked at him which made his face turn red. He turned on his heel and smiled at Minhyuk, “So where are we sleeping exactly?” 

There it was. The guilt. Changkyun coughed loudly and Kihyun narrowed his eyes as Minhyuk grabbed his hand to pull him away from the campsite. “Min.” Kihyun crossed his arms and stared at his friend. “Okay so Honey called me last night and asked if we could share a tent” Minhyuk began babbling immediately, “And of course I was going to say no but then he said he really wanted to share with me” Minhyuk gestured with his hands now, “And I’m so weak for my Honey so I said yes.” At the sight of Kihyun’s glare the ashy grey haired male pointed at Changkyun who was snacking with Hoseok, “Don’t worry you’ll share with Changkyunnie!” Kihyun felt some of the anxiety disappear at that and he sighed but smiled at Minhyuk. “Jeez you really are whipped.” He muttered and Minhyuk smiled brightly, “It’s the dimples.”

After casually rejoining the group the two males gathered their bags again as they all stood by the tents. Hyungwon immediately crawled in one to sprawl across a sleeping bag with a groan. “He’s not a morning person.” Hoseok said far too cheerfully and another groan from Hyungwon cemented that fact. “Ah so one problem” Hoseok said while stretching, “Hyunwoo and I can’t squeeze in with my Wonnie because there’s no room.” Hoseok chewed on his lip in thought when Jooheon spoke up while eating chips, “Hey why doesn’t Changkyunnie share with Minnie and I? That way Hyunwoo can share with Kihyun since he’s-“ The glare Jooheon received made him amend what he was about to say, “He’s not as tall, yeah that’s what I meant.” Kihyun opened his mouth to protest when a calm voice spoke up by him, “I don’t mind sharing with Kihyun.” He peered at Hyunwoo who stood by him now and Kihyun groaned internally.

He really didn’t want to seem difficult and Changkyun must have understood as he made a noise at Kihyun’s face. “I can share with Hyunwoo?” Changkyun offered but was elbowed by Jooheon. “Changkyunnie you’ve slept at my house a million times remember?” The sharp eyed male raised a brow at his reluctant friend who grinned back at him. “I’ve seen you naked way too many times.” The outraged noise Jooheon made was ignored by Changkyun who cheerfully threw himself in to his new designated tent right on top of Minhyuk who squawked. “Are you okay with sharing?” The calm voice spoke by Kihyun again and he looked back at Hyunwoo once more. The taller male was peering at him calmly so Kihyun smiled small, “No I don’t mind.” He hefted his bag up to crawl in to the tent and prayed he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Or say anything. Or just breathe funny. 

Hyunwoo followed him in to the tent with his own bag and smiled at Kihyun who looked flustered. “Have you camped much?” Hyunwoo asked as he rolled out his sleeping bag. Kihyun eyed how close their sleeping bags were before answering, “Once or twice when I was younger.” Younger and definitely not nervous about soulmate stuff. Hyunwoo hummed and they went about setting a few things up while Kihyun hoped it wouldn’t be as awkward later. 

—————————————————————

It turns out that while they all liked to eat the other boys weren’t nearly as proficient in cooking things. 

Which was how Kihyun found himself sitting by a small camp stove frying strips of beef as the others lurked nearby. The laughter of the six males made Kihyun smile. It reminded him of his friends back home and their shenanigans. Currently Minhyuk was teasing Jooheon who was whining to Hoseok. Hyungwon looked slightly more awake as he sat by the fire smirking. Hyunwoo was tossing a football back and forth with Changkyun while the younger chattered on and on about something. Of course when Kihyun finished the food they swarmed like a pack of vultures and he almost slapped them with his tongs until they settled in to an orderly fashion. He was amazed at how much food Hyunwoo and Hoseok could put away. But they looked so happy that Kihyun secretly didn’t mind cooking more meat for them.

The night air was cool and the fire grew dimmer as they all sat around laughing at silly stories. Kihyun felt lighthearted for the first time in quite awhile and he found he wasn’t nearly as homesick as he used to be. As each male yawned they bid each other goodnight and Kihyun remembered belatedly that he was sharing a tent with Hyunwoo. He lingered with taking care of his business and packing food away. But it was getting colder and Kihyun quickly scrambled in to the tent the minute he heard a weird sound somewhere. Hyunwoo glanced up at him and smiled as he had already crawled in to his sleeping bag. Kihyun sheepishly smiled back as he crawled in his own sleeping bag near Hyunwoo before turning the lamp out by their heads.

That awkward silence creeped up on them and at one point Kihyun was pretty sure he heard Minhyuk cackling. Hyunwoo shifted slightly and Kihyun peered through the darkness at him. There was a tiny bit of tension and Kihyun felt himself burrow farther in to his sleeping bag subconsciously. “Are you cold?” Hyunwoo’s voice spoke warmly from the darkness and Kihyun found himself smiling. “It’s a bit cold out here.” He replied honestly and squeaked when he felt Hyunwoo scoot the tiny distance between them so their sleeping bags were pressing together. Kihyun was pretty sure he heard Hyunwoo mutter an apology before silence ensued once more. He didn’t want to admit it but the warmth from Hyunwoo was welcomed and he leaned just slightly to be closer. He could smell Hyunwoo’s cologne faintly and felt that weird tingly feeling in his body again. Damn. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Kihyun blinked out of his own worrisome thoughts at Hyunwoo’s question. Sure the taller male made him nervous but uncomfortable? No that was just Kihyun and his own insecurities. “No, I’m sorry if it seemed like you did.” Kihyun murmured quietly back to Hyunwoo. “I’m sorry if I upset you that night.” Hyunwoo spoke again after a pause and Kihyun felt the warm blush on his face immediately. “You-you didn’t.” Kihyun finally managed to respond and he heard Hyunwoo hum in acknowledgement. He felt and heard Hyunwoo shift until he could see the taller male looking at him in the darkness. Kihyun was pretty sure he was never going to stop blushing and he thanked the darkness for concealing it at least. They both laid on their sides and stared at one another. “You cook well.” Hyunwoo suddenly blurted out and Kihyun snorted in amusement at the embarrassed look Hyunwoo had. 

“Thank you” He grinned at Hyunwoo, “I really like cooking.” He could see Hyunwoo still studying him but the taller male returned his smile. God he was cute. Kihyun wished Hyunwoo wasn’t cute but he was and it made Kihyun want to throw a tantrum. “What are you thinking about? You look concerned.” Hyunwoo sounded amused as he asked Kihyun the question and Kihyun huffed. “I’m just sleepy.” He said with a sniff and was pretty sure Hyunwoo snickered at his tone. “Go to sleep” The taller male said, “Or we might hear some very strange noises from Hoseokkie’s tent.” Kihyun’s eyes became as wide as saucers at Hyunwoo’s comment and he ducked his head down in to his sleeping bag. He heard Hyunwoo laugh at his reaction before it went quiet again. 

Another pause and then, “Can I sleep closer to you?” Hyunwoo asked it so softly that Kihyun almost didn’t catch it. He felt himself freeze over for a moment before he made a strangled sound of acceptance. It was a moment and Kihyun suddenly felt warmth pressing against him. He blinked in to the darkness of his own sleeping bag before freeing his head. Hyunwoo had scooted impossibly close but at least his eyes were closed. Kihyun felt himself smile before his eyes widened and he rolled to face the other direction. He had just snuggled down to sleep when he felt Hyunwoo shift so Kihyun’s back was pressed closer to his chest. He held his breath but Hyunwoo didn’t move or speak after that and Kihyun found himself lulled to sleep by the added warmth.


	7. Chapter 7

Day two of camping. 

Kihyun heard faint chirps but no cars. No artificial sounds from the city. Just silence and nature. He opened his eyes with a stretch and stared at the top of the tent. He was warm, having slept surprisingly well so he was alert. He glanced beside himself finally and blushed when he realized Hyunwoo was curled up against him asleep. The taller male’s face looked squishy and his plush lips were parted slightly as he breathed evenly. Ugh why is he so adorable?! Kihyun cursed inside his head while watching the other male for a few more seconds before he got nervous about somehow waking the other. That would just be his luck while he stared like a creep. 

Kihyun carefully climbed out of his sleeping bag while ruffling his hair. He could only imagine how ridiculous he looked right now. Kihyun scooted up by the door to pull his sneakers on before climbing out in to the cold morning air. The other tents were still zipped up so Kihyun took care of his business before toying with the fire. After many, many attempts he got it lit again and he sighed happily. Digging through a small bag with a few pans he pulled out a small frying pan. He had began cooking breakfast and was zoning out when he heard a tent zip open. Kihyun yawned and looked over at Hoseok who was in the process of wrestling a sweater over his muscular body. Once he accomplished that he grinned happily at Kihyun who snorted in amusement. The other male happily sat down by Kihyun while eyeing the small breakfast he was making. 

“Are you always up early?” Hoseok’s voice asked him while yawning. Kihyun had noticed they both had a lisp but it was even more noticeable when they were tired. “Yes, I’ve always been a morning person.” Kihyun responded with a friendly smile. He began loading a plate for Hoseok whose eyes had lit up considerably at the sight of food. After a couple minutes of Hoseok devouring breakfast he looked at Kihyun once more, “Do you miss your friends back home?” He asked it sincerely and Kihyun frowned for a moment in thought. “Yes” He finally answered, “But I’m glad I met all of you, it makes living in the city easier.” He smiled at Hoseok who looked pleased by his answer. “That’s great! Hyunwoo seems to like you a lot.” His large smile at Kihyun made him blush but he mumbled an I know and hoped Hoseok didn’t hear him. 

It was an hour later that slowly everyone began emerging in different stages of wakefulness. Hyungwon staggered like a zombie before curling up against Hoseok and Kihyun found that stupidly cute. Hyunwoo looked ruffled but surprisingly awake as he munched on food by Kihyun. Minhyuk and Jooheon were snuggling with Changkyun who looked like a squashed piece of meat in a sandwich with how close they were. A weird warmth was in Kihyun’s chest as he interacted with his friends. Feeding them and threatening to swat Hoseok if he kept stealing Minhyuk’s food. It was a nice start to the morning and Kihyun really hoped it’d continue like this.

—————————————————————

Of course things could only be so cheerful. Because when a group of Highschool boys are camping there is bound to be shenanigans. 

Kihyun couldn’t remember who suggested they take a short hike at dusk. Watching the setting sun was a great idea. The view around them was beautiful and they were so glad they witnessed it. The seven makes strolled lazily back in the direction of camp; aided by flashlights and trail markers. Hyunwoo stuck close to Kihyun and honestly he was grateful for it as it got darker. Jooheon was clutching on to Minhyuk as if his life depended on it because he was a huge scaredy cat. It didn’t help Hoseok kept trying to scare him which made everyone jump. But that was all okay until Changkyun grabbed Hyungwon with wide eyes. “What was that?!” He shrieked loudly causing them all to freeze. “What?! What was what?!” Hyungwon asked as he hugged on to Changkyun. “Did you see something?” Kihyun asked cautiously. “Yes! It was a big, dark shadow over there!” Changkyun pointed in the direction of bushes now. 

It was the forest and obviously there could be wild animals out. Kihyun considered explaining this until a twig snapped nearby causing Jooheon to absolutely shriek like a banshee before screaming run. All seven of them ran like idiots through the woods trying to dodge any roots so they wouldn’t be left behind. “Quick the car!” Minhyuk shouted and they all crushed in to each other wrestling doors open. Once they’d all squeezed in to the small SUV Hoseok frantically patted his pockets. “Uh anyone have the keys?” He asked the other wide eyed males. “Shit!” Was all Changkyun said. It went silent as Hoseok clicked the door locking button. “Now wha-what?” Jooheon asked from where he was burrowed in to Minhyuk. “It’s probably just an animal-“ Kihyun offered shakily which made Jooheon whimper loudly. “Let’s just stay in here for a little bit okay?” Hyunwoo’s strained voice said and everyone made noises of agreement. 

Kihyun found himself pressed against Hyunwoo’s side as Changkyun was on the other side of Kihyun clutching the seatbelt for dear life. Luckily the other male was warm and kind of comfortable to lean against. “What if it’s a bear?” Jooheon’s frightened voice suddenly spoke up and Hoseok hissed at him. “Don’t say that!” Hoseok clutched on to Hyungwon’s hand while speaking. Kihyun shifted a little and finally gave in to the urge to rest his head on Hyunwoo. He felt the bigger male freeze but then his body relaxed. “Are we sleeping in here?” Minhyuk spoke up and Kihyun snorted. “What will we eat?” Hyunwoo asked and it went silent once more. “There’s snacks in my bag in our tent” Kihyun spoke quietly, “We can all sleep in there? Safety in numbers.” He heard Jooheon whimper again but the rest of the males seemed to be considering the idea. 

Which is how Kihyun found himself pressed up against Hyunwoo that night with zero room to shift away. Honestly he was surprised they all managed to fit in the tent. It was a tight squeeze and at one point Minhyuk’s foot was digging in to Kihyun’s back. Kihyun shifted and got a nose full of Hyunwoo’s cologne again. The larger male had rolled on to his side to help accommodate all the extra bodies so Kihyun could just feel his eyes studying him. He swallowed audibly and finally peered up at Hyunwoo’s face. Their eyes connected and Kihyun felt his lungs freeze. The tent was mostly silent save for the occasional grunt as someone tried to get comfortable. That magnetic feeling was back, Kihyun’s cheeks burned with a blush as Hyunwoo studied him silently. It was strange to feel such an urge to connect and yet Kihyun realized that at the moment it wasn’t so scary. Probably due to camping, everyone is the same when camping. 

Hyunwoo smiled softly at Kihyun causing his heart to race harder and he found himself pressing his face against Hyunwoo’s chest in a bid to not be embarrassed. Probably not the best reaction but it was so toasty warm. He felt the other man shift again before an arm gently wrapped around him as Hyunwoo got comfortable. Kihyun’s poor heart was going to explode but the comfort seeping from Hyunwoo seemed to relax him enough to finally doze off. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun woke up with the birds. The cold morning air unable to reach him due to Hyunwoo being a furnace. He amazed himself when he managed to get out of the tangle of limbs and bodies to stretch outside of the tent. They’d be going home today. Kihyun peered around at the campsite with his hands in his hips in thought. He decided to take the time to gather everything, minus whatever was in the other tents. After dusting his hands off he heard a rustle as Hyunwoo climbed out of the tent with a yawn. Kihyun’s face blushed at the sight of him but he smiled instead of freaking out. “Good morning.” Kihyun said softly and Hyunwoo smiled widely at him. “Good morning!” A beat of silence as they both peered around the campsite before Kihyun cleared his throat. 

“Uh do you...want to take a walk?” He asked cautiously. Hyunwoo seemed startled by the question but nodded immediately. Kihyun nodded in return and began walking along the trail they’d earlier freaked out on. Hyunwoo strolled lazily beside him while peering around them. Birds chirped but it was mostly silent aside from their shoes stepping on a twig or two. Kihyun snuck glances at Hyunwoo periodically finding the disheveled male cute which was not helping that tingly feeling. “What are you looking at?” Hyunwoo’s amused voice broke Kihyun’s staring and he turned even redder. “Uh you just-“ Kihyun gestured with his hands before spotting a familiar boulder, “Let’s sit!” He said quickly and scampered over to the boulder. He hopped up on it and leaned back on his palms as Hyunwoo approached with a brow raised. 

The taller male leaned against the boulder Kihyun was sitting on while taking in their surroundings. It didn’t take long for Kihyun to feel Hyunwoo’s gaze on him and he finally looked over at the other male. As soon as their eyes connected it was like electricity shot between them. The tingling ran up and down Kihyun’s spine in to his limbs. His body felt pulled towards Hyunwoo even though he fought against the urge. Hyunwoo seemed of a different opinion as he turned more towards Kihyun, moving so that he could stand between his swinging legs. “What is it?” Kihyun asked in a pitch higher than usual. “Being close to you is...nice.” Hyunwoo replied gently and sent Kihyun a soft smile. His heart was thundering so hard he wondered if he was going to keel over out there in the woods. Seemed fitting in a weird way. 

“Well we’re friends so-“ Kihyun responded casually, “Makes sense.” He smiled awkwardly at Hyunwoo who raised an eyebrow at him again. “Can I ask you something?” Hyunwoo spoke quickly and it took Kihyun a moment to finally nod. “Are you afraid of finding your soulmate?” Hyunwoo’s expression was serious and the icy cold fingers of dread brushed across Kihyun mercilessly. “No-no it’s just..” Kihyun struggled to find a way to word it. Each day made him more and more concerned that Hyunwoo was his soulmate. So if he wasn’t careful there’s a chance he’d hurt his feelings. Kihyun felt frustration coursing through his body. Hyunwoo waited patiently for Kihyun to finish what he’d been saying. When he saw Kihyun hesitate he sighed quietly. “You know my Mom would tell me all sorts of stuff about soulmates” Hyunwoo spoke quietly once more, “About love and finding the one person who just fits no matter what happens. At first I wasn’t interested but as I got older-“ He paused and glanced away, “All I want is my soulmate.”

Kihyun felt his heart clench in sadness at Hyunwoo’s face which looked downright sad. He wanted to reach out and comfort him but he held himself back once more. “For me it’s-“ Kihyun gestured with one hand, “I just want to be enough” He finally smiled sadly at Hyunwoo, “And for once I don’t think I am.” He could see conflicting emotions rushing through Hyunwoo’s head. His eyebrows were furrowed and Kihyun waited dreading what may or may not be said. After at least a minute of silence Hyunwoo sent him a sad smile now, “We should head back before the others think a bear got us.” Kihyun blinked in confusion at Hyunwoo as his insides twisted but he nodded slowly. Hopping down off the rock Kihyun trailed behind Hyunwoo, lost in thought and regretting everything he didn’t say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops did we just confess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, trying to catch up when I’m able. Updates on twitter @Instanning

The school week started off as it always had. Recovering from camping and studying for any surprise quizzes their math teacher enjoyed. Kihyun had dug his nose in to his books as soon as he was home so he wasn’t worried. And also he was ignoring everything that had happened. With Hyunwoo. Because it buzzed in his head like an annoying insect. 

So yeah it’s safe to say that Kihyun is having a crisis. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the school Hyunwoo was having his own crisis. He was currently resting his head on his desk and occasionally groaning to himself. His two loyal friends watched him closely. More like Hoseok was staring at him oozing concern and Hyungwon looked like he spaced out awhile ago. “What would you do if someone thought they weren’t enough?” Hyunwoo finally asked from underneath his arms. Hoseok sat there with a concentrated look before frowning, “Why would they think that?” He sounded genuinely perplexed and Hyunwoo actually glanced at him. “Tell Kihyun he’s more than enough and date already.” Hyungwon’s husky voice spoke up as he was clicking through his phone. “Wh-why do you think it’s him?!” Hyunwoo asked while red and Hyungwon smirked. “I have eyes.” Was his only response. 

Hyunwoo slumped his head back down on the table and groaned. Hoseok simply patted his friend while making sad eyes at Hyungwon. 

Kihyun had avoided any strange questions from Minhyuk simply because the other man was distracted. The first day back at school he’d walked in holding Jooheon’s hand with a dumb grin on his face. Kihyun and Changkyun had stared at the two before a wrist was shoved in their face baring Lee J. It took a second and Changkyun beamed happily at the two. “I knew it.” Kihyun said matter of factly but he had smiled at the two. They convinced Jooheon to show them his ankle which had Lee M on it and they cooed at his red face. So yes he was definitely distracted with that relationship. Honestly it was pretty cute.

Kihyun had been fumbling around in his locker when he dropped a book. But instead of it hitting the ground there was silence before it was slid in on top of his other books. He blinked and turned to find Hyunwoo standing there. The soft smile he sent Kihyun made him blush and he felt a tingling awareness rush up his spine. “Oh hey Hyunwoo.” Kihyun stumbled out with a smile towards the taller male. “Hey! Kihyun I was wondering-“ Now Hyunwoo looked red, “Do you think you could come study with me?” He paused, “At my house?” He added that last bit in while rubbing at his nape. Kihyun blinked a few times processing what he said. Study. At his house?! But he looked at Hyunwoo who smiled kindly at him and decided to do the dumbest thing ever, “Sure.” He was pretty confident Hyunwoo had not expected that because he looked mildly startled before grinning brightly. 

“Great I’ll come by your locker after school!” Hyunwoo said just as cheerfully and Kihyun finally realized what his words meant long after the taller male had left. Well shit. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun double checked his appearance and then cursed himself for it. After juggling a few textbooks in to his bag he tried to look casual as he leaned against his locker. Was this casual? He didn’t get a chance to fully question it as Hyunwoo strolled up to him with that same smile on his face. Kihyun stared at him for a second before realizing what he was doing, “Uh lead the way.” He said with an awkward chuckle. 

They took the bus to Hyunwoo’s street and after a short walk finally arrived in front of his house. Kihyun stared at the house with wide eyes. Well he knew Hyunwoo lived decently but this house was bigger than his and looked a lot newer. He felt a nudge from Hyunwoo who was looking at him with a slight hint of concern before Kihyun followed along behind him. They had just taken their shoes off when a woman suddenly appeared to hug Hyunwoo before noticing Kihyun. Her eyes lit up even though Hyunwoo was trying to subtly make faces at her. “Oh! You must be Kihyun!” She said happily before hugging him too. He coughed but nodded as soon as she released him. “Yes mam, I’m Yoo Kihyun.” He bowed politely while she beamed at him. “And we’re going upstairs now!” Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun’s hand and dragged him away from the woman. Lest she start mentioning soulmates. Apparently telling your Mom would come back on you. 

As soon as they were in Hyunwoo’s room did the taller male seem at ease. Kihyun side eyed, “She was nice.” He felt himself trying not to smile when Hyunwoo flushed red. “Yea-yeah she’s really nice.” Hyunwoo stumbled out with a grimace before dumping his books out. Kihyun decided to let it go and sat on Hyunwoo’s bed. Leisurely flipping through a textbook before he realized Hyunwoo was staring at him almost in awe. “What is it?” He asked confused and the taller male quickly turned to dig through his closet. As Kihyun watched Hyunwoo deftly unbuttoned his uniform top after shirking his jacket. He was pulling on a sleeveless shirt by the time Kihyun realized he shouldn’t be staring like a weirdo. It was when Hyunwoo reached for shorts that Kihyun had the will of mind to look away. Not going down that road. Nope. 

The bed shifted as Hyunwoo plopped down and also picked up a text book. The air was tense as they both flipped through them but after awhile Hyunwoo would make a terrible joke and Kihyun would laugh. They’d studied for an hour before Hyunwoo threw himself backwards on his bed with a dramatic sigh, “I’m too stupid for this.” He said and winced when Kihyun’s hand swatted at his leg. “You are not!” The smaller male huffed at him as if he himself was offended. Hyunwoo raised a brow before Kihyun realized he just hit him, “I’m sorry.” He said quickly causing Hyunwoo to laugh. The air had slowly become more relaxing and Kihyun felt comfortable with Hyunwoo. Which was weird because earlier he thought he’d die from being anxious. But sitting on his bed teasing one another took the tension from his body. It was nice. And Hyunwoo was nice to look at. Kihyun mentally face palmed. 

“Hey Ki?” Hyunwoo suddenly called his name and Kihyun glanced at him. The taller male looked uncomfortable and Kihyun raised a brow while waiting. “Why-why did you say you aren’t enough?” Hyunwoo’s question came out softly and while Kihyun inhaled loudly he could see Hyunwoo shifting uncomfortably. He slowly exhaled as he chewed on his lip. How to explain without looking like a jerk? Was he a jerk? He wasn’t sure. “Well-“ he paused again, “My family we aren’t very...well off” He wrung his hands together while speaking, “To be honest it’s always been a struggle.” He laughed lightly even though his shoulders were tense. “But why would that matter Ki?” Hyunwoo replied gently and Kihyun looked sheepishly at him. “You’re you regardless of what your family is like.” The taller male smiled at him now and Kihyun flushed red all over again. “Why are you asking that anyways?” He blurted out. Great subject change Kihyun. 

“Because it’s important” Hyunwoo said after a moment of silence, “I want to understand you” He paused heavily now and Kihyun wondered if he looked as nervous as Hyunwoo did, “You’re my soulmate.” The taller male shrugged but the tense shoulders told Kihyun he was probably freaking out. Kihyun was screeching internally. His brain couldn’t fathom why Hyunwoo would even want to say that. “Just-just because you’re my soulmate-“ Kihyun began but his eyes got huge, “I mean-“ He tried to backtrack but it was too late. The warmth on his arm and the shower of tingles flowing through his veins told him it was too late. He grabbed his arm without thinking and saw Hyunwoo staring at him with wide eyes. Hyunwoo had a hand on his hip and was holding it like he broke it or something. “Uh-“ was all Kihyun said as he watched Hyunwoo pull up the end of his shirt to expose his tan skin. There in neat but small text was Yoo K.

Kihyun choked on his spit when he realized what they had done. He’d grown too comfortable with Hyunwoo. It felt like they had known each other for years. “It’s my name isn’t it?” Hyunwoo asked it so quietly Kihyun almost missed it. He stared with wide eyes until Hyunwoo gestured at the hand holding his own bicep in an iron grip. Kihyun blinked once, twice, and finally with a red face but little option he nodded. How was he supposed to say no anyways? He wanted to come up with some witty explanation but he was suddenly knocked backwards by Hyunwoo hugging him. He squeaked under the weight as the taller male hugged him tightly. “I knew it was you!” Hyunwoo said happily while still hugging him tightly. “Wait wait-“ Kihyun said through the hug before he was finally released. 

While Kihyun probably looked petrified at this turn of events Hyunwoo was absolutely thrilled looking. “Wait just-“ Kihyun raised a hand as if he could stop time. Hyunwoo looked nervous now and Kihyun grimaced at the worried expression. “Let’s just figure this out okay?” He said while still keeping a hand up in case Hyunwoo tried to hug him again. Sure it was bone crushing at first but Hyunwoo’s cologne and warmth gave Kihyun fuzzy feelings. He needed a clear head to sort all of this out. 

“So” Kihyun said as seriously as possibly, “What are we going to do?” Kihyun hated how intense the air felt but he needed to know. They needed to know. And he was terrified.


	9. Chapter 9

Kihyun was pretty sure Hyunwoo was looking at him as if he were an idiot. To be fair he felt kind of dumb. But his question came from nerves. He saw Hyunwoo’s house; it was beautiful. Everything looked immaculate and expensive. Kihyun was fairly confident Hyunwoo was lounging around in name brand clothes. Name brand clothes for lounging!

Kihyun ran a hand down his face and peeked at Hyunwoo again. The taller male was silent and watching Kihyun. He could see Hyunwoo’s ears were turning red and he sighed. “This is just a lot to take in I guess.” Kihyun muttered and winced at the look Hyunwoo gave him. “How long have you known?” He was startled by Hyunwoo’s question and stared at him like a deer in the headlights. Should he lie? Hyunwoo would probably know. There was definitely no social protocol for this situation. Kihyun tugged at his own fingers before answering, “Well I had an idea after we met but” He sounded nervous now, “I mean I wasn’t sure because doesn’t it seem silly?” He tried to laugh but it was bitter sounding. The silence was painful now. “Do you hate that I’m your soulmate?” Hyunwoo’s words had an edge to them and Kihyun felt his stomach roll in discomfort. 

“No no of course not it’s not you.” Kihyun hurriedly answered with the hope he’d put the other at ease. “Then?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun swallowed. There was so many things he could say. It felt like everything was doing a balancing act. He didn’t want to hurt Hyunwoo’s feelings and he wanted to be honest. “Well it’s me” He finally said all in one breath, “I’m poor. I don’t know designers and I have no idea why some people use like five sets of silverware.” He pulled at his hair in exasperation as Hyunwoo watched him. The silence made Kihyun even more anxious so he started babbling, “And I’m pretty sure the pants I’m wearing I’ve had for 3 years but I think I own shoes that are even older!” He waved his hands wildly at Hyunwoo who was starting to look amused. “I mean what even is this house? A castle?! Does your Mom know I’m your soulmate?! What will your Dad think?!” 

It took a second but Kihyun heard Hyunwoo laugh. He blinked and narrowed his eyes at the other, “Are you laughing at me? I’m having a crisis trying to explain why we shouldn’t-“ He tried to sound menacing but was cut off by Hyunwoo putting a hand over his mouth. “Calm down” Hyunwoo’s voice was warm, “I’m not laughing at you but your ridiculous reasons.” He replied firmly before removing his hand. Kihyun blinked at him and Hyunwoo chuckled, “You’re more concerned about that stuff obviously” Hyunwoo kept his smile and the hand that had silenced Kihyun gently pinched his chin, “I don’t care about those things, if my parents don’t accept you I’ll still want you.” Kihyun’s face had exploded red but Hyunwoo’s grip on his chin kept him from turning away. “My mother knows that’s why she was so happy earlier” He rubbed his thumb on Kihyun’s chin as he held it, “I don’t need you to be rich or know silverware I just need you.” 

If Hyunwoo was embarrassed by what he said he wasn’t showing it aside from his red ears. Kihyun’s brain was running a mile an hour as he repeated Hyunwoo’s words in his own head over and over. His stomach was a mess of knots still but he felt a warmth in his chest trying to fight it’s way through the panic. Who knew someone being so blunt would make Kihyun’s heart race. He always thought he was a realistic person and the whole sweeping off the feet thing seemed entirely ridiculous. However he was beginning to see Hyunwoo was quite good at a lot of things; namely making Kihyun believe whole heartedly if he wanted to sweep him off his feet he would. “Wow.” Kihyun squeaked out after Hyunwoo had released his chin. Now Hyunwoo looked embarrassed as he cleared his throat loudly. “I’m sorry I just want you to understand” The other male said, “You’re convinced we aren’t compatible but I disagree.” His eye smile made Kihyun’s stomach fill with butterflies and he looked away before he smiled back. 

“I’m just worried” Kihyun blurted out, “what will everyone else think?” He wrung his hands together and Hyunwoo frowned at him. “Ki you won’t be alone in this, I’ll protect you.” Hyunwoo tentatively reached for Kihyun’s hand and squeezed it gently. A comfortable silence ensued before Kihyun looked at his lap, “I should probably head home.” He said quietly and Hyunwoo hummed in acknowledgement at him. As Kihyun gathered all his things and headed to the front door with Hyunwoo his brain was filled with a lot of different scenarios. But the chaos was quieted when Hyunwoo smiled sweetly at him, “Just think about it okay?” He asked quietly and after a small hesitation Kihyun found himself nodding. 

—————————————————————

After tossing and turning all night Kihyun was exhausted. He managed to climb out of bed and get to school in just enough time. He clutched his bag to himself as he went to his locker. He ignored the weird glances from everyone and focused on not screwing up his lock code after three tries. What he didn’t expect was the small bear plushie inside his locker. He looked around in confusion before reaching in for it. It was soft and he sniffed a familiar cologne lingering on it. A small note was under it so he opened it hurriedly. “For you from your Bear” was written on the note and the initials S.H were signed to it. Kihyun’s face turned red as he clutched the bear to his chest. He noticed he was still being peered at so he shoved some of his books inside the locker before hugging the bear once more and leaving it inside. 

He was distracted through Math thinking about the note. His bear? Well now that he thought about Hyunwoo did remind him of a gentle bear. Considering he could probably throw Kihyun across a football field without breaking a sweat. He smiled to himself as he tried to focus on whatever the teacher was talking about. The sensation of eyes on him had Kihyun peering over at Hoseok. The male was staring at him with a huge, knowing grin on his face. He frowned at the muscular male before rolling his eyes. Okay so he was pretty sure Hyunwoo had spilled the beans. Or maybe Hoseok helped him break in to Kihyun’s locker. He shuffled his papers around a little bit to pretend that he was actually listening and to hopefully get Hoseok to stop grinning at him like a cat. 

It didn’t work. 

Actually as soon as class ended he found himself being smothered in a hug by Hoseok who was suspiciously sniffing. He patted the muscular male until his tall boyfriend appeared to drag him away. Kihyun sighed in exasperation and was soon latched on to by Minhyuk. “Oh my god Kihyunnie!” He said excitedly, “Is it true?!” Kihyun winced at the squeezing. “What are you talking about?” He managed to mutter as he dragged his clinging friend along. “You’re Hyunwoo’s soul mate!” He shrieked and was swatted by Kihyun. How did everyone know?! He covered his face with a hand, “How do you already know?” He asked in embarrassment. Minhyuk hugged tighter, “Well actually I heard Hoseok and Wonnie talking about it but Hoseokkie was so excited he was a bit....loud.” Minhyuk at least was nice enough to wince at the admission. Kihyun groaned loudly as they made their way to the lunch room. “I’m still trying to deal with it and now everyone knows.” He whines and Minhyuk cooed at him. As soon as they entered the lunchroom he could just feel the stares. 

It was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Kihyun grabbed his lunch tray and immediately sat down with Minhyuk who hurried behind him on his heels. They both glanced around at the random pairs of eyes that would look their way until Kihyun groaned loudly and covered his face. “Ignore them they’re just nosy.” Minhyuk said in an annoyed huff as he glared at the students watching them. Kihyun knew they were being nosy and he had expected people to react to the whole revelation. Hyunwoo was a catch and Kihyun knew half the school had wanted to be his soulmate. However actually living it was even more frustrating than he had imagined. 

He shoveled his food in his mouth and glared back at a group of girls giving him the stink eye. “Oh here comes Honey!” Minhyuk suddenly spoke happily as a blue haired Jooheon headed their way. The sharp eyed male walked quickly to their table and Kihyun was surprised when he sneered at the people staring at them. Jooheon slid in by Minhyuk and put an arm around his waist before smiling at Kihyun. “You know don’t you?” Kihyun asked quietly and Jooheon nodded. He groaned again and pushed his food away. “They’re just vultures.” Jooheon muttered while glaring at another group. Minhyuk leaned against him and frowned at Kihyun, “Don’t worry we’ve got your back.” He said and frowned more at the look Kihyun gave him. “I’m going to the restroom.”

Kihyun left his two friends as he dumped his food in the trash. He ignored the stares from his fellow students as he quickly moved down the hall. He knew it wasn’t really Hyunwoo’s fault because he had witnessed moments of Hoseok being super excited. He was like an energizer bunny honestly. He sighed again and went in to the boy’s restroom. Leaning against a wall in an empty stall he closed his eyes for a bit of peace. Who was he kidding anyways he knew something like this would stir the student body like crazy. How many times did he witness people openly drooling at Hyunwoo? He left the stall after a few minutes and began washing his hands as the door opened. A flustered Hyunwoo came in and froze when he made eye contact with Kihyun. “Oh hello Hyunwoo.” Kihyun said icily and the taller male looked down at his feet. 

“Hey Ki.” Hyunwoo said with a wince as the shorter male glared at him. He was about to rip Hyunwoo a new one when boisterous voices from the hallway had Hyunwoo rushing to grab Kihyun and drag him in to a stall. “What are you-“ Kihyun began but was cut off by Hyunwoo’s hand. Three males came in talking loudly and laughing. Kihyun tried to look everywhere but at Hyunwoo’s face who was perilously close to his own. “You hear Son Hyunwoo found his soul mate?” One asked the others while Kihyun narrowed his eyes. Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun while they listened. “Oh yeah the new kid right? I thought he’d land a rich kid like him.” One of the others said while they all chuckled. “Poor Hyunwoo but still least his soul mate is set for life.” The all snickered and rambunctiously left as they had come in. 

Kihyun closed his eyes for a moment before opening them with a furrowed brow. He pulled Hyunwoo’s hand off his mouth and frowned deeply. Was that what everyone thought? Hyunwoo deserved a soul mate that would compliment him not drag him down. As if sensing his thoughts dipping in to dangerous territories Hyunwoo’s hands grabbed Kihyun’s arms to pull him against his chest before hugging him tightly. “I don’t care what they think” Hyunwoo murmured as a hand rubbed Kihyun’s back, “It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks but us.” He continued to rub Kihyun’s back after talking. “They’re right” Kihyun muttered as Hyunwoo eased him away from his chest to look at him, “I’m just going to drag you down.” He spoke softly and refused to look at Hyunwoo. Had he looked he’d see the determined set of Hyunwoo’s jaw. 

Hands gently grabbed Kihyun’s face and before he could breathe he felt warm, plush lips press against his. Kihyun’s brain short circuited and his eyes went wide at the sensation. After what felt like an eternity Kihyun’s eyes drifted shut at the euphoric feeling in his chest and his lips pressed back against Hyunwoo’s. It was soft and gentle but Kihyun could feel the affection Hyunwoo was pouring in to it. His face flushed red even though no one could see them considering their location and he would have fainted if Hyunwoo didn’t finally pull back from him. “You should probably breathe.” The taller male whispered, his cheeks flushed like Kihyun’s. Kihyun tried to scowl at Hyunwoo but his shyness had already kicked in so he scowled at the taller male’s feet instead. He could feel Hyunwoo studying him, “Was that your first kiss?” The taller male asked as he unlocked the stall door. 

Kihyun tried to make an offended sound but his glaringly red face gave him away. He settled for aggressively washing his hands while Hyunwoo watched him with a smirk on his face. “I’m happy.” Hyunwoo said with the smirk still on his face. Kihyun sniffed and looked at him again, “Quit looking smug.” He said simply before flicking water at Hyunwoo who laughed loudly. “I can’t help it I’m a jealous person!” The taller male said with another laugh at the look Kihyun sent him. They both made their way towards the door when Hyunwoo stopped him. The taller male looked embarrassed, “Um can I-can I hold your hand?” He rubbed at his nape while asking and turned red again. Kihyun studied him but finally smiled softly, “Okay.” He relented this time mostly because embarrassed Hyunwoo was adorable. 

Hand in hand Hyunwoo pulled him from the bathroom to head back to the lunchroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m all for angst.

It was safe to say the next few weeks at school were a little more difficult than usual. Hyunwoo was still ecstatic about finding Kihyun and while Kihyun could admit the enthusiasm was nice he definitely did not like the attention. From other people. Having someone as genuine and kid as Hyunwoo as your soulmate was amazing. He was sweet and funny. His body was to die for, especially his height because Kihyun was short, and he was always willing to listen. 

But with all this wonderful traits came the fact that there were people in school who thought Hyunwoo deserved better. A lot of them had grown up around Hyunwoo and Kihyun just sort of fell in to the mess. So he wasn’t completely surprised to find angry notes in his locker. He was sure Hyunwoo didn’t know about it because he knew the taller male would get involved. So Kihyun just gathered the notes to toss them as soon as he could. It was hurtful seeing words on paper that spoke of Kihyun not being worthy of Hyunwoo. Granted Kihyun couldn’t control fate but it still hurt. 

Minhyuk noticed Kihyun’s dreary aura and tried his best to cheer him up. If anyone so much as looked at Kihyun funny he would glare harshly at them. Jooheon had a better angry glare but Kihyun kept that to himself. He texted and spoke on the phone to his friends back home. They couldn’t imagine anyone being mean to Kihyun and they were sympathetic. Kihyun didn’t mention to his parents the sudden change in status mostly because they were still getting settled in the city. So he kept quiet and buried the hurt feelings deep inside. 

Kihyun stared at his locker with a nervous feeling in his stomach. How many notes would be there today? He ran a hand through his hair as he peered around. No one was paying any particular attention to him so he quickly unlocked the lock. His eyes widened at the state of some of his books, damaged by whomever kept finding a way in. He groaned inwardly as he surveyed the damage knowing he’d have to replace the books. He was definitely not telling anyone he was being harassed. In the middle of his thoughts he heard a gasp beside him that made him jump. Hoseok was standing there with his mouth open. “Kihyun?” He questioned unsure of how to actually approach the catastrophe that Kihyun was staring at. Kihyun quickly shoved things back in to his locker before shutting it. 

The silence was awkward and he sighed. “Don’t tell anyone okay?” Kihyun finally spoke to Hoseok who had a deep frown on his face. “What’s going on?” Hoseok responded instead and Kihyun rubbed at his face. “It’s nothing, some people are upset with me is all” He tried for an easy going grin but failed, “I’ll get it figured out.” Hoseok didn’t believe him. He could see it in his gaze. “Why would anyone be upset with you?” He asked while still frowning. Kihyun staring at him made him furrow his brows, “Wait it’s not because?...” Kihyun knew what Hoseok was asking so after a tired look appeared on his features he nodded. He watched as anger and sadness fought for control on Hoseok’s features. “I’m handling this so don’t tell anyone alright?” Kihyun gave Hoseok an intense look now. They both stared at each other before Hoseok groaned loudly. “Have you at least told Hyunwoo?”

Kihyun scowled now at Hoseok, “No and you aren’t going to either.” He huffed and tried to ignore the sad look on his muscular friend’s face. “Ki we’re your friends...” Hoseok said quietly but stopped pushing when Kihyun looked at him again. He wasn’t letting anyone fight his battles, no matter how exhausting they were.

—————————————————————

It was strange when the form of a salvation came not from Hyunwoo but a childhood friend. Kihyun had kept in contact with Jaebum even after having to move. They had lived close to one another so they had formed a close friendship. Kihyun had been texting him about the sudden problems finding his soulmate had cropped up. So when he had got out of school he was surprised to see a large number of texts from his friend. Curious and worried he scrolled through them until his eyes had widened. According to Jaebum he had asked his parents if Kihyun could come stay with them. Of course he’d done it without having asked Kihyun anything. But Jaebum’s parents were fond of Kihyun and they offered to host him so he could come back to his original Highschool. Apparently they were troubled that he was dealing with such crap alone. But Jaebum had mentioned they promised to not tell his parents about the real reason they offered. 

His heart was beating wildly. He could go back! But aside from that happy feeling he also felt a heavy roll of his stomach. Something like sadness weighing his heart. Hyunwoo? Kihyun wasn’t sure why he felt like that but a part of his brain whispered Hyunwoo’s name. He wouldn’t seem him for many months if he left. Kihyun couldn’t say he was completely in love with Hyunwoo but each day seeing his bright smile and adorable laugh made Kihyun’s heart flutter. He did his best to keep it under control as he learned about his soul mate. He refused to be swayed by the everlasting love concept and was trying to approach the whole thing in a mature way. So what if his heart thundered whenever Hyunwoo grabbed his hand?! Maybe it was a health problem? He winced at his own thoughts and brushed them aside. 

He chewed hard on his bottom lip as he felt conflicted. Even the bus ride home didn’t offer him any ideas. He trudged quietly up to his room brain storming with scenarios. If he left for a few months it would be okay right? Would Hyunwoo be upset? It’s not like he wouldn’t come back! Kihyun groaned loudly and threw himself on his bed with a thump. Hoping at some point the answers he needed would fall out of the sky.

—————————————————————

Kihyun fidgeted with his hands while standing by Hyunwoo’s locker. He could feel the stares of passing students. Maybe it seemed weird that he was standing there considering Hyunwoo usually met him at his. Kihyun shifted again before a familiar figure appeared in the hallway. Hyunwoo looked surprised and then elated when he saw Kihyun. The butterflies in his stomach went mad at the sight of Hyunwoo’s bright smile. “Ki!” He was enveloped in a hug immediately. The warmth and scent of Hyunwoo’s cologne made him relax slowly. Once he was released Hyunwoo went about opening his locker. “Hey Hyunwoo” He greeted quietly, “Um I was wondering if we could talk?” He finally blurted out. Hyunwoo glanced at him and suddenly looked nervous. “Of course.” He replied just as quietly and finished putting his things away. 

They wandered to an empty hallway together in silence. Kihyun felt a sharp ache in his own heart and for some reason his bicep burned where the initials were. Hyunwoo leaned against a wall and smiled at Kihyun who stood in front of him fidgeting still. “What is it?” The soothing tone of Hyunwoo’s voice made Kihyun feel even more guilty. “Well I-“ He paused as a student walked by, “I was thinking of going back home for a little bit you know...” Wow he was fumbling through everything wasn’t he? Hyunwoo regarded him with a curious gaze, “Oh your hometown? To visit?” He asked curiously and Kihyun felt dread pool in his stomach. Hyunwoo had no idea Kihyun had considered leaving. “Well yeah-yeah visit but-“ He swallowed and tried to smile, “My friend offered to let me uh-“ He fidgeted again, “Stay. With his family.” He finally got it out and wondered why his chest felt like it was squeezing. 

Hyunwoo stared at him. His brows furrowed as if he was starting to decipher things. “You want to leave?” Hyunwoo finally asked. His voice was calm but held no trace of much emotion. Kihyun tried to sort his brain out, “Well not-not forever I just was thinking-“ He tried to think of a way to explain it but was cut off by Hyunwoo. “Are you still upset we’re soulmates?” He asked abruptly and Kihyun finally saw frustration on his features. And hurt. “No!” Kihyun quickly answered. “Then why?” Hyunwoo asked harshly and Kihyun looked away. He couldn’t tell him what was happening. He didn’t want to burden his soulmate even more. “It’s just...personal..” Kihyun spoke quietly but Hyunwoo heard him. “You can’t even tell me?” Hyunwoo asked so softly that Kihyun’s heart hurt. “I have to go to class.” Before Kihyun could reassure Hyunwoo the taller male brushed past him and headed down the hallway. Kihyun’s legs were like stone and he watched the broad shouldered male disappear around a corner. 

He covered his face and breathed deeply. He had definitely fucked up. Hyunwoo was the calm one, the thoughtful one. This was the first time he’d just walked away from Kihyun. He didn’t expect to fell as crappy as he did now. His chest was heavy as he pictured Hyunwoo in his head. How to fix this? Should he leave? If he left would he ruin things permanently?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun realized he really needs to consider other people’s feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being short, the story will be ending in another chapter or two.

The anxiety was unreal in Kihyun’s chest. He felt hot and cold. This whole soulmate thing was clearly going to be very frustrating. And knowing he hurt Hyunwoo was definitely not helping. He could barely concentrate in class as the teacher droned on and on. The hurt on Hyunwoo’s face was imprinted on his brain. He could probably draw the expression by now. With his eyes closed. What was worse was he just stood there! Like a statute! In the movies you chase after your partner but Kihyun’s legs didn’t get that memo. He had to watch the athletic male seek refuge away from him instead of with him. And that hurt pretty bad. Kihyun grumbled to himself as he packed his things up once the bell rang. He had to apologize. Somehow. 

Kihyun wasn’t surprised when Minhyuk appeared by him. He could sense the foreboding coming off the hyperactive male. “Ki are you okay?” Minhyuk’s concerned voice broke through his brooding. He eyed his friend now and sighed, “I’m fine but I don’t think Hyunwoo is.” He admitted it and it made his chest hurt that much more. Minhyuk raised a brow as they made their way to Kihyun’s locker. “Did something happen?” The usually cheerful male asked worriedly. Kihyun sighed loudly as he shoved things inside his locker. “I upset him, isn’t that obvious?” He felt his nerves on edge as if everyone was staring at him. He heard Minhyuk huff at him now. “I’m not a mind reader Kiki so how did you upset him?” Minhyuk put his hands on his hips and waited patiently. 

Kihyun sighed again wearily, “I told him my friend offered to host me” He finally said, “To finish my senior year back home.” He waited as it was incredibly quiet. Finally he braved looking at Minhyuk who was giving him a very disappointed look. “It was just a thought!” Kihyun said in frustration and Minhyuk shook his head. “Ki don’t you think that would hurt him?” Minhyuk asked quietly but he reached out to rub Kihyun’s arm. “Well! I mean! Ugh.” Kihyun rubbed a hand down his face. “I guess it made sense...before I spoke to him.” He looked at his cheerful friend who finally gave him a soft smile. “Listen go talk to him, Hyunwoo is many things but he doesn’t hold a grudge.” Minhyuk nodded solemnly and Kihyun felt his face turn red. He’d have to apologize no matter what. Hyunwoo obviously felt bad. He nodded at Minhyuk and jogged off down the hall in search of Hyunwoo. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun figured the best place to find Hyunwoo would potentially be near the school’s pool. He finally found the hallway that would lead down towards the showers and the pool entrance. He sucked in a deep breath right as a few males walked out of the locker room. Kihyun figured they’d keep going but as soon as they saw him they headed his way. He gulped when he realized two of them were on the swim team for sure. “Hey!” One of them said as they circled Kihyun. “Um yes?” Kihyun said probably very meekly. “You have a lot of nerve treating our Captain like shit.” One of the others hissed at him. His eyes probably looked like saucers now, “But-but I didn’t-“ He had been trying to say before he was shoved so hard against the wall the wind was knocked out of him. He tried to gasp as he slid down the wall. “You know my sister really likes him. Why don’t you do us all a favor and scram?” One of the males leaned down and sneered at him. 

He felt his eyes well up with tears right as foot steps sounded in the hall. “HEY.” All four of them jumped and Kihyun could barely see through the tears in his eyes. That voice sounded familiar. Kihyun felt a warmth in his chest which was strange considering everything hurt at the moment. He heard sneakers scuff and was pretty sure the guys went tumbling away from him. “Get the fuck out of here!” A familiar voice snarled at the three men and they were gone faster than Kihyun could blink. He attempted to wipe his eyes when warm hands touched his face to help clean off his cheeks. He blinked a few times and focused his eyes on the face in front of him. Hyunwoo’s concerned face appeared in his vision. He sniffed loudly before launching himself at him and clinging like a koala. Hyunwoo fell back on his butt but instead of getting up he wrapped his arms around Kihyun silently. 

The shorter male inhaled the smell of the shower gel Hyunwoo had just recently used, probably only a few minutes prior. “Ki” Hyunwoo’s quiet voice reached his ears, “Was that the first time?” Kihyun felt his chest tighten at the question. He hesitated for a moment and shook his head no while still clinging to Hyunwoo. He heard the taller male sigh quietly. Kihyun felt both relieved and pathetic at the moment. He was surprised that Hyunwoo stayed sitting on the floor with Kihyun basically in his lap. He pressed his face against Hyunwoo’s shoulder for a moment while breathing in quietly. He just needed to calm down that was all. He finally leaned back after a moment and made eye contact with Hyunwoo. “I’m sorry.” He whispered and Hyunwoo gave him a soft smile. “Ki you don’t need to be sorry. I didn’t know.”

Kihyun was tempted to tell him he never wanted him to know but he sighed instead. He climbed off of Hyunwoo and dusted his pants as the taller male stood up. He felt a hand brush over his hair gently and his face turned red. “Is that why you wanted to leave?” Hyunwoo finally asked the question burned in to his brain. Kihyun bit his lip and looked at the floor, “Sort of.” He finally answered. Hyunwoo raised a brow, “Sort of?” He tilted his head to the side and waited. Kihyun sighed again, “I can deal with other people but it’s just” He rubbed at his neck now, “It’s hard to deal with me. With my thoughts; you could do so much better.” He finally spoke in a rush and looked to the side. “I couldn’t help but feel that maybe they were right?” He waited to see if Hyunwoo was going to storm off or something. Instead he heard a sigh much like his own before he was poked in the forehead, “Instead of leaving why don’t you give me the chance to change your mind?” 

The smile Hyunwoo had made Kihyun’s ears turn as red as his face. He tried to smile casually but he finally grinned at him. “I’m the worst actually” Hyunwoo said with a frown, “I had no idea you were being tormented. I should kick those guys’ asses.” He was speaking thoughtfully as if planning out his schedule to include their demise. Kihyun nudged him with a gentle fist, “To be honest I didn’t want you to know.” He frowned at himself and was surprised when Hyunwoo ruffled his hair again. “Even though we’re soulmates I’m also your friend so I want to help you.” The taller male shrugged at Kihyun when he looked ready to argue. Hyunwoo reached out his hand toward Kihyun before wiggling his fingers. Though Kihyun hesitated only a moment he eagerly grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand after his shyness decided to kick rocks. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun wasn’t sure if the word had spread like wildfire about what had happened but he noticed no one said anything to him as he made his way to lunch later on. He found himself the object of stares and shifted uncomfortably until a shadow loomed by him. Hyunwoo smiled down at him before glancing around them causing everyone else to look away. He gave Kihyun another smile before abruptly walking over to a table full of familiar jocks. Hyunwoo sat his hands on the table while eyeing the suddenly quiet males, “If you even think about touching Kihyun again I’ll make you swim so many laps your arms will fall off.” He then flashed them a threatening smile before happily walking back to Kihyun. The shorter male stared at him as his ears turned red before he was ushered over to their lunch table. 

As his friends all babbled and laughed about dumb things Hyunwoo held one of Kihyun’s hands while rubbing a thumb over it. The taller male continued to shovel food in his mouth while listening to the conversations around him; unaware of the red shade Kihyun was sporting as he tried to look casual. Minhyuk kept glancing at him and wagging his eyebrows making Kihyun give him threatening looks. “Ki” Hyunwoo’s voice caught his attention, “Do you want to go out with me this weekend?” He asked innocently enough. Kihyun felt a hard nudge from Minhyuk as he stared at Hyunwoo before nodding dumbly. Hyunwoo smiled happily at him and Kihyun felt an arm curl gently around his waist now as Hyunwoo continued eating. Kihyun could just sense the gigantic smile Minhyuk was sporting so he decided to definitely not look in his direction.


End file.
